1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to tool racks and more particularly to a portable tool rack for use with a robotic system.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Tool racks in general are quite well known. Typically, however, the rack and the tools are designed for manual use. When the tools and tool rack are designed for use in a robotic system, additional features not common to the known tool racks may sometimes be necessary.
A commercially available tool rack, manufactured by Mecanotron.TM. Robotics includes a support surface and legs. Openings in the support surface receive the tools, each of which has a precision ground tapered end to permit releasable engagement with a robot arm.
Bancon U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,135 which issued on Jan. 13, 1987, discloses a tool-holder for an industrial robot. The tool-holder is designed to carry a single tool specific to a particular function. Different tools are arranged in a tool rack or magazine The tool rack shown by the Bancon patent includes a support surface having openings therein for receiving tools The tools have ends which are designed to releasably mate with the robotic tool-holder.
Additional robot systems employing tool holders are disclosed in Mason U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,088; Cwycyshyn et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,263; Walsh et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,802; Silver, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,787; Yokoe et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,809; Hutchins et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,684; and Goumas et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,274.